Menyakitkan
by Seiyura
Summary: Ini sungguh menyakitkan.


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Menyakitkan © Seiyura

K+ | Drama, Hurt/Comfort | 811 Words | Gaje | Typo(s) | OOC!

* * *

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Sakura terkejut menatap pandangan dihadapannya. Didepan gerbang sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha menyodorkan bunga mawar kepada seorang gadis. Gadis dihadapannya tampak merona hebat.

Tidak. Gadis itu bukan dirinya, melainkan– "Uwaa! Sasuke- _kun_ menembak Hinata!" –Hinata Hyuuga. Ino yang baru saja berteriak dengan kencang menarik perhatian semua orang, bahkan guru mereka bukannya membubarkan malah ikut mendengarkan.

Hinata mendadak gugup ditempat, wajahnya merona hebat. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya dan membuat beberapa gadis berteriak. "Jadi bagaimana, Hinata?" Genggaman pada tas semakin erat, beberapa gadis yang memang sangat fanatik kepada Sasuke berteriak agar Hinata tak menerimanya, sedangkan yang lain berteriak yang sebaliknya.

Sakura? Ia hanya tersenyum ditempat. Ia sama sekali tak ikut berteriak atau bertingkah seperti teman-temannya yang antusias menunggu jawaban Hinata. Ia mulai memutar kembali ingatannya ketika sedang bersama sahabat kecilnya, Sasuke.

Semenjak saat mereka bertemu Hinata di Upacara Penerimaan, Sasuke selalu saja terdiam dan menatap dalam-dalam gadis bersurai ungu gelap tersebut. Tersenyum kecil ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata, membantu apabila gadis itu kesusahan–meskipun diselingi gerutuan. Terlihat antusias apabila satu kelompok dengan Hinata. Dan lagi sangat antusias apabila dirinya menceritakan kepada Sasuke tentang Hinata.

Sakura bukannya tak sadar, ia hanya tak percaya apabila orang sedingin Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang perempuan. Ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke akan dijodohkan, lalu menerimanya tanpa alasan, dan seiring waktu berjalan Sasuke mencintai gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dan mereka berakhir bahagia, begitulah pikirnya.

Tapi lihat sekarang? Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu mendongakkan dagunya kini menunduk dan menatap wajah Hinata dari bawah. Sasuke yang biasanya enggan menunjukkan senyuman kini tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Sasuke telah berubah.

Hinata sangat teramat gugup. "E-Etto… A-Ano…" Ia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menduga apa jawabannya, tapi bisa saja ternyata mereka salah. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum senang,

"Ha'i, Aku mau menjadi kekasih Sasuke- _kun_ ," Riuh tepuk tangan 'pun mengudara. Euforia kebahagiaan turut menerpa yang melihatnya. Ino dan Tenten menangis bahagia. Sakura memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Setelah kembali membuka mata ia berjalan kedepan menuju dua sejoli yang kini telah menjadi pasangan dan membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Ehem–Sepertinya belum ada yang mengucapkannya karena ikut terbawa perasaan. Jadi biarkan aku yang pertama kali mengatakan," Sakura menarik nafas,

"Selamat! Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang serasi sampai kalian menuju jenjang pernikahan. Semoga kalian terus bahagia. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu saling memikirkan hingga salah menjawab soal ujian." Sakura tersenyum dan menatap iris Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ , sepertinya kau sudah bisa mendapatkan hati _si alien kutub utara_ ini. Kau tahu? Seumur-umur dia sama sekali tak pernah menyukai perempuan lain, dan kini dia memilih dirimu. Meskipun kalian belum pasti akan menikah, tapi aku mendoakan kelancaran hubungan kalian." Lalu Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar memilih Hinata. Kau harus menjaga dia baik-baik, jangan membuatnya menangis. Kau tahu? Dia itu sama seperti perempuan lainnya, dia bisa terluka. Sekali kau membuatnya menangis, aku tak segan-segan menonjokmu, ya?!" Beberapa laki-laki disana mendadak membeku ditempat. Oh, mereka tahu bahwa kekuatan pukulan Sakura itu sangat dahsyat. Lebih baik cari aman agar selamat. Di sisi lain Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Sakura, lalu semua 'pun kembali bertepuk tangan.

Sakura menunduk, membuat orang-orang menjadi menghentikan tepukan mereka dan bertanya-tanya. Ino bertanya kepada Tenten, "Apa Sakura diam-diam menyukai Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Tenten mengelus dagu, "Sepertinya begitu, tak mungkin diantara persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan tak ada yang menyimpan perasaan."

Lalu setelahnya mereka terkejut melihat setetes air mata turun dari wajah Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam melihatnya, ada apa? "Ya ampun… AKU TAK MENYANGKA ANAKKU SUDAH SEBESAR INI!" Eh?

"Ya ampun… Aku masih ingat ketika Sasuke marah-marah hanya karena dicium Izumi- _neesama_ , astaga… siapa yang menyangka sekarang ia sudah meminta seorang perempuan untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Sasori- _nii_ , sepertinya Sasuke sudah tak bisa kita goda lagi. Sasuke, jangan lupa traktir _kaa-san_ ya!" Sakura berkata dengan hebohnya, ia menangis sembari mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke seperti ibu mengusap kepala anaknya.

"URUSAI! BERHENTI MENGUSAP KEPALAKU! DAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGINGAT HAL MEMALUKAN ITU LAGI!" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah merona. Semua orang tertawa melihatnya. Hinata 'pun ikut tertawa bahagia melihatnya. Ino dan Tenten ikut tertawa dan merasa lega, sepertinya apa yang mereka pikirkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Sakura kembali tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengabaikan sesak yang ada didadanya, yang terpenting, semuanya menjadi bahagia.

=oOo=

Ino menatap langit senja, senyum bahagia terlihat diparasnya. "Sakura, kau kapan menyusul? Aku, Tenten, dan Hinata sudah punya pasangan sekarang. Kau bagaimana? Kau harus _move on_ , Sasuke sekarang sudah jadi punya orang lain, kau tidak bisa mencintai dia lagi." Ino berkata dengan asal.

Belum lagi sekarang mereka melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjalan sambal tertawa bahagia. Ino berniat kembali menggoda Sakura, tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat tangisan Sakura,

"Kau benar Ino. Aku harus _move on_. Aku tak boleh mencintai Sasuke lagi. Mencintai Sasuke itu artinya aku menyakiti Hinata." Sakura mengusap air mata miliknya, tapi tak bisa, air mata terus saja berjatuhan. Ino sendiri terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sial… Kenapa ini sangat menyakitkan? Aku benci perasaan ini." Astaga… Perasaan ini sungguh menyakitkan.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Author Note:

Serius. Ini apaan sih? Ya ampun. Ini apaan coba? Astaga… Ini gaje banget kan? Iya, saya tahu banget. Lagipula, bukannya belajar buat ulangan malah bikin beginian, astaga… BESOK MASIH ULANGAN! #StressKarenaUlangan

Ya… Jadi intinya sih, Sakura tuh sahabat masa kecil Sasuke, dan Sakura itu suka ama Sasuke. Udah gitu aja. /GITU DOANG?

Jadi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai habis. Berniatkah anda memberi kritik dan saran?


End file.
